To Save Him
by xxmoonbeam
Summary: When Kagome returns to Feudal Japan and finds camp destroyed, she knows that Inu Yasha and her friends are in trouble. Desperate for help, she turns to Kikyo for assistance. Will the miko help her? Can she save Inu Yasha? Or will Kagome die trying?
1. Inu Yasha's Gone

**To Save Him**

**Disclaimer- I did not own nor do I have any affiliation with Inu Yasha...the manga, the show, etc**

Kagome stared at the full moon with an uncharacteristically somber expression upon delicate features. It was a Wednesday night, the first night that Kagome had spent in the feudal era for nine whole days.

Nine days didn't seem like much, really, but in feudal Japan, a lot could happen in one day alone. New jewel shards could be located. New demons could arrive. Kagome had the constant fear of being left behind, in one sense or another. She used to worry that they would leave her behind if some hint of Naraku came around and she was in her own era. She knew better now - Inu Yasha would always come and pester her until she went along. No, all she worried about now was the potential dangers that could arrive while she was gone. She knew she wasn't exactly Wonder Woman and couldn't do much to help her friends, but she was constantly frightened by the worry that one of her friends could get seriously hurt or die without her around to try and help or at least say good bye. Kagome didn't think she could live with that sort of guilt in her life.

Unfortunately, she had been forced to take the break for several reasons. The main reason was her mother, who had ranted and later pleaded for Kagome to take a break, claiming that she needed to be home for her birthday. Kagome had eventually agreed. She had missed her family, and she had fallen horribly behind in her schoolwork. She had decided to spend two weeks at home, going to school and doing temple chores, till Christmas vacation. Her mother had invited Inu Yasha to come over on her birthday, the Wednesday of the second week, for cake and ice cream. Kagome had looked forward to the whole thing, really, after those plans had been set into motion.

But Wednesday had come, and Inu Yasha had not shown up. She had spent the whole night worrying and waiting, despite her parents' attempts at a good time with cheerful presents and pink-frosted cakes. She thanked her parents almost robotically when she received the new pair of expensive Kyoushi school slippers she had been dying to have for weeks. She hadn't even laughed when Grandpa gave her a jar full of garlic juice.

Her mother and father knew her instinct to run quickly for the well, and strictly informed her she was to stay firmly in the present until the week was up, as planned, or until Inu Yasha arrived for her. But Kagome had known all along that she wasn't going to listen. She nodded and smiled and excused herself at a timely hour to be off to bed. When the first opportunity had presented itself, she took off for the well without thinking twice.

But now that she was here, alone, she didn't quite know what to do. She had found the campsite in serious disarray. There had obviously been a struggle. She knew that couldn't mean anything good. The fact that there was a full moon didn't make the situation better. The question now was, what the hell was she supposed to do?

A slight rustling drew Kagome's attention back to the environment around her; chocolate brown eyes frantically searched through the darkness. She heard a slight whimpering, and her expression seemed to relax. "Kirara? Is that you?"

Beneath a large pile of debris, the tiny transforming animal lay. Kagome dug him out without caring about the scratches that it would leave. She uncovered the weakened body of Kirara and was happy to see that she was alive.

"What could have happened here?" How could Inu Yasha have been bested? It seemed an impossible concept to her. Staring at the small fluff in her grasp, she made a sudden resolution.

"I can't just do nothing," Kagome declared with a firm tone. "I have to find Inu Yasha." She prayed in her heart that she would find him and her friends alive, somehow, and yet she was a mere human… how?

She shoved the doubts into the back of her mind and loaded up her bicycle with the supplies she had just brought from home. She made a small bed for Kirara in the basket of the bicycle and put her gently into it. "Don't worry, Kirara," Kagome murmured softly. "I'll find some herbs that will have you feeling better in no time." She just hoped she could remember what Kaede had shown her…

After what seemed like hours of peddling in the darkness, Kagome felt almost robotic. She hadn't ridden her bike so intensely in quite some time. She hadn't grown lazy riding Inu Yasha's back for the sake of time and speed (and in her case, a reason much more deeply rooted..), but it had left her so that now she was in a state of unsettlement, legs and bottom numb from the hours of labor.

She probably should have stopped to rest hours ago, the logical part of her brain told her. But she had already wasted so much time away, so much time she should have spent trying to help her friends. Besides that, she couldn't possibly sleep alone in this darkness.

Kirara had gone limp in the basket, and Kagome genuinely feared for the young creature. Only the sound of it's labored breathing offered any vague reassurance. She had stopped briefly to give the animal some water and a small dosage of herbs, but there was only so much Kagome knew how to do, and only so much possible, anyway. She would have to hope for the best.

She needed a plan. She was going into this completely blind. Kagome was not a stupid girl, however naïve and young she happened to be. Her only hope was Kirara, she had been there to see it all, but the animal certainly was not capable of speaking. Perhaps if she could use healing magic on Kirara, however, the animal could fly her to the source of distress. It was certainly a plausible idea. On one circumstance…

The only person with priestess' magic strong enough to do such quick healing was a half-dead priestess that happened to (rather bitterly) share a piece of her soul.

Kikyou would have preferred Kagome dead, of this Kagome was sure. The only reason for Kikyo's hesitation was the fact that Kagome seemed to share her spiritual energy somehow. The miko hadn't yet found her worth the risk of disposal. She still had unfinished business.

Yes. Business to take Inu Yasha to hell… So why was Kagome going to ask Kikyo for help? "Because she loves him," Kagome whispered in the new-settling dawn. "She loves him, deep down. A piece of her wants him." And if not? Kikyo would at least want to be the one to finish Inu Yasha off herself.

If nothing else, Kagome would have to rely on the woman's common sensibility. At one time, Kikyo had been a respectable, living priestess - unconsumed by malice and hate. She would want to save Inu Yasha and the others if only because they were one of the few chances to truly defeat Naraku, as little as she would like to admit it.

"Oh…" A frustrated sigh. "What am I thinking?" Kikyo might be so insulted she would just kill her on the spot. Assuming she found Kikyo, of course. This was also something she couldn't be certain of. The woman had a way of staying out of sight. Inu yasha, with his keen senses, couldn't even find her - and his was a persistent search. How did she have any hope?

Kirara whimpered in the basket, and Kagome cast a brief downwards glance to her distressed, tiny friend. Sango would never let anybody do this to her dear pet, without putting up one hell of a fight…

"Think, Kagome, think." The gentle noise of Kirara had prodded her persistence. "How can I get ahold of Kikyo? She wouldn't want anybody to find her. She considers everybody a threat…"

Sunlight was touching the tips of the sky. A new day was approaching. She didn't have time for this babbling, she needed to do something. Kikyo hated everybody. She would expend energy to keep herself hidden from everybody she thought would hurt her…

"Kaede." …but she wouldn't waste any unnecessary power, as she needed it to keep herself going. Kaede would do nothing to harm her elder sibling, as much as she wanted to see her at peace. Kaede was her only shot at finding the dead miko.

With newly charged spirits, she set her feet back to the pedals, charging on to the village of Kaede as fast as her fifteen year old legs would take her.

It took almost the entire morning to reach Kaede's village, but Kagome was there before noon. If she had been with Inu Yasha, she would have made it there at least an hour earlier. She couldn't help but think of such things in the back of her mind, even as she settled her bicycle firmly against a young tree.

She detached the basket, trying to disturb Kirara as little as possible. She didn't want to just leave her outside. In Sango's absence, Kagome felt very protective of the hurt creature. With a lag in her stride and basket in hand, she made her way to Kaede's hut.

As if the woman knew she was going to arrive, Kaede was drawing back the curtain just as Kagome approached the threshold. "Hello, young child. Thou has come alone. Where is Inu Yasha and thy other traveling companions?"

Kagome gave her a weak, brown-eyed stare. "Gone, Kaede. And that's why I'm here. I need to find Kikyo. She's the only way to possibly find Inu Yasha." She had planned on being more subtle, perhaps, but Kagome was rather desperate. She felt the bluntness was necessary. She didn't have time for coy games. She could only hope for Kaede's cooperation.

At the mention of her miko sister's name, Kaede's eye widened. She rubbed the cloth covering her other eye absently for a moment, then hurriedly ushered Kagome into her hut. "Come in, girl. You speak of nonsense, methinks," she muttered. "But nonsense, nonetheless, that should be spoken in hushed quarters."

Kagome ambled in and kicked off her slippers (a gesture she found ridiculous at this point, but she had no desire to insult the elderly woman.) "It isn't nonsense, it's my only option," she said rather impatiently. "The camp was disturbed. Everybody was gone. There were signs of an obvious struggle."

"Such a creature that could overcome the likes of Inu Yasha and the others leaves my blood cold, child, but thy purpose is futile." The woman poured her a cup of tea, and Kagome gladly accepted, though didn't bother to sit. She did, however, gently set down Kirara's basket.

"Look at Kirara," Kagome said with emphasis. "She is badly hurt. Can you imagine the others? I have to find them, Kaede. I am going to do this. I need to find Kikyo. I know there is a way. Perhaps I can accomplish it somehow, but I don't have time to figure it out," she said in an almost distressed tone of voice.

"What do you even plan, girl? How could Kikyo help thy friends, even if she agreed?"

"She could heal Kirara," Kagome replied softly. "Kirara could find the trace of whatever demon or creature took Inu Yasha."

"Kikyo will likely kill you on sight, rather than bother to listen to your words."

"I will die asking other demons, then. Kikyo is my only chance, Kaede. You know this as well as I do. You are the only one who can help me find her, Kaede. Please help me." Kagome spoke softly, persistently, and sipped her tea. Her demeanor was surprisingly calm, as if she had focused herself on the task at hand. As Kaede watched her, she was hauntingly reminded of the miko sister she had observed in life so many years before. This prompted Kaede into a response.

"They could be dead. You could be wasting your time, rushing into thine own foolish death, child. You are not the miko my sister is."

"Inu Yasha isn't dead right now." Kagome had never even considered that option in her mind, because she knew that it wasn't true. "Maybe he is really hurt, but I know that he is not dead. If he had been killed, his body and the others' bodies would have been left at the camp site!"

Kaede was truly impressed. The girl had made a valid point, despite the fact that she still disagreed. She knew that Kagome was rushing into her own doom. But she also knew she wasn't going to stop her, whether or not she decided to help. "Very well, girl. Rush to thy own chosen destiny. But remember that I gave thee fair warning." The elderly woman straightened out her stiff joints and headed over to a kettle in the corner of the room. "Come here, child."

Kagome obediently did as she was instructed. Kaede hovered over the pot, and tossed in several ingredients. From a curious looking container, she pulled a single strand of hair. "I want thee aware that I can only do this with the blood of a miko and the hair of Kikyo. It is sparse, and I have few left. She will not let me have any others than the ones I collected before her burial." She gave the girl a pointed, one-eyed look before tossing the hair into the pot.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered. Caught in the moment, she could only watch the glowing water on the surface of the kettle. It reminded her of the pale, iridescent hue of Kikyo's soul stealers.

"Give me your arm, girl. I am old, and not as quick to heal as thine own self. Young miko magic, however dormant, is likely the stronger, as well." Kagome didn't enjoy sharp objects of any kind, and blood had a tendency to make her nauseous, if it was her own…but she would suck it up, she told herself. Suck it up for Inu Yasha. *Quit whining, Kagome!* … She could practically hear him screaming it in her mind.

Kagome extended her arm, and Kaede impressed a small, tooth-like blade against Kagome's arm. It looked dull and barely touched Kagome's arm, but she felt the sting of the gash and it's surprising depth into her flesh. Kaede held her arm over the pot, and the blood dribbled freely. It was a lot of blood, Kagome marveled. She was shocked at how unnatural the ritual seemed to be.

"Don't look so surprised, girl. I'm doing a dual brew, to locate my sister and to give you a protection charm. Strong barriers require strong blood magic." Kagome nodded sternly.

When Kaede had finished, she walked the young girl back out to her bicycle. "Remember, girl. You are messing with forces that you barely comprehend, let alone have knowledge of. Let instinct be your guide, and keep a wary eye."

"Thank you, Kaede." Kagome gave a humble nod, then with a determined star upon her delicate features, took off on her search.


	2. Finding the Miko

**To Save Him**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer – I do not own nor have any affiliation with Inu Yasha…the manga, the show, etc.**

The quest to find Kikyo would take around half of a day, and that was if she got lucky—the miko could figure out she was being tracked, or simply keep moving, and Kagome could end up on a wild goose chase... Fatigued as she was, Kagome peddled on. If she did get lucky, and kept her steady pace, she had a chance of finding Kikyo right after nightfall.

Having nothing to do but peddle left a lot of time for Kagome to think, and her mind was upon many things—like, for instance, how her reluctance to meet Kikyo was greatly intensified with the prospect of night time. She pictured her plush, warm bed, and how wonderful it would be to lay in it at that exact moment. How silly, how ironic, when every moment at home, she was thinking of the feudal era, and him—

"Inu-Yasha," she sighed, and the thought of him, and her friends, made Kagome feel ashamed. She needed to be strong, like that jerk, Inu Yasha. Sango would not be afraid to confront Kikyo, or the darkness—she was so very brave. Miroku would have a clever joke, and a plan for the whole mess.

She needed her friends, she missed her friends…

"And that is why I am going to get them back." It couldn't, and wouldn't, end like this. They still had a mission to accomplish, and it was one that Kagome could not do alone. Maybe she wasn't as strong, or as brave, or as clever as her friends, but she was incredibly determined. That was a virtue in its own right, wasn't it?

The sun began to set, and a blanket of magenta enveloped the sky. It was magnificent, with threads of violet and fading cyan woven into its vastness…and soon, it would be shrouded in star-studded cerulean.

Kagome stopped peddling. If she had been following the directions that Kaede gave her properly, then she was getting very close to Kikyo's general area. She reached into the collar of her uniform and pulled out a small vial, hanging on the same dangling tye as the jewel fragments she was wearing…

When Kaede had given her the vial, the mucky fluid inside had been brown and vile. Now, it was glowing an ethereal red, and it looked kind of pretty. Nevermind how it looked—the glow meant that it was working. It meant that she was going to find Kikyo somewhere nearby…

Staying close to the line of trees, Kagome steadily paced forward, walking her bike carefully alongside her. Kirara had been quiet for quite some time now—hopefully, the medicine that Kaede had given the poor creature had induced sleep.

It was several moments later when Kagome felt a burning pain on her ankle. She looked down—this as the second item that kaede had given her, a woven anklet that she had sworn would promote protection. And right now, it was glowing, and burning the hell out of her leg. that meant trouble—

She spun around in time to see the arrow whiz passed her cheek, grazing her skin ever so lightly. With an astonished expression, Kagome reached up and touched the minor cut that now graced her right cheekbone.

She squinted, looking out into the distance, but was unable to see anything. "Who is it? Who is there? I'm not as wimpy as I look, you know!"

"Unobservant, then." Kagome knew that beautiful, yet monotone voice. Her gaze flickered in the darkness, searching.

From the foliage she stepped, then, and Kagome drew a quick breath when she sat her. Soul-stealing dead miko or not, she was still radiant in a way that left Kagome feeling briefly overwhelmed. Kikyo's almond-shaped eyes glistened in the darkness, and fixated firmly upon Kagome. Her delicate features remained passive, but Kagome thought she could detect a vague hint of annoyance on the miko's face.

The priestess stood with her bow in hand, a sacred arrow pointed directly at the girl that stood several feet from her. How had she gotten so close? Too close, Kagome thought to herself. Not close enough to touch, but close enough that kagome wouldn't luck out with another arrow…

"You…you nearly killed me!" Kagome gaped, unable to contain her fear and anger in the aftermath of the potential fatality.

Kikyo stayed silent for several moments that to Kagome seemed an eternity. Just as Kagome was about to make another blunt observation, Kikyo spoke. "What are you doing here, girl?"

That was Kikyo…to the point, and a little rude. Staring down the arrowhead, Kagome found it a little difficult to speak, but she worked to reassure herself that Kikyo would not kill her—yet. "Inu Yasha…he is in trouble…"

Kikyo gave a short, bitter laugh, but said nothing. Kagome glared, and continued on.

"I came back from my time when Inu Yasha did not show up to get me. I found the campsite destroyed, and my friends—and Inu Yasha—were gone."

"And why do you come to me, girl?" She noted Kagome's obvious uncomfort, and smirked.

"Inu Yasha loves you…"

"His love for me cannot aid him."

"Can your love for him?"

Kikyo laughed again, lowering her bow. "You can relax, girl. If I had wanted your death, I would have ripped my soul from you and killed you with no words." She stepped nearer to Kagome, and Kagome felt the uncomfortable tugging that came when the two of them were too close to one another.

While she was afraid of Kikyo killing her, she was not afraid of Kikyo stealing her soul—afterall, it was she that harbored a majority of their shared spirit. That fact endowed her with a sudden bout of confidence, and Kagome spoke on. "Kikyo, Inu Yasha and the others are in trouble. I need you to help me find him."

"What makes you think I would possibly help him?" The miko murmured in irritation.

"If not out of love, then out of your desire to end Naraku."

"I can kill that fool without the help of the demon boy," Kikyo responded with a laugh.

"Then how about your vengeance?" Kagome snapped back, growing irritated with Kikyo's indifference. Every moment wasted was another moment that kept her from helping the others. She was tired, and hungry, and more than a little desperate. The irritation was plain on her face. "You want to be the one to end Inu Yasha's life and drag him to Hell yourself. Why would you let somebody else have that glory?"

Kikyo's expression sombered, and she tightened her grip upon the bow in her hands. "What makes you think that I know where he is, girl? Your presumption may have sent you on a wild goose chase."

"You…" Kagome's words began to falter, but she managed to make the confident declaration, "You can heal Kirara. Kirara will know where my friends are."

Kikyo smirked, her eyes fixated on Kagome's face as she spoke. "You came here to beseech my help for veterinary care because you think that the demon hunter's pet can find them." She turned from the girl, and started walking off into the trees.

"Kikyo, wait! Aren't you going to help me?" Kagome wailed after her, desperation clear in her tone. She ran with her bike, struggling to catch up to the woman, one hand attempting to keep Kirara's basket in place as she ducked through the trees. "Kikyo-!"

"Stop your pathetic wailing. I am going to find the fool," Kikyo said through pursed lips, her gaze never wavering from the path afore her.

"You…you'll tell me where he is?"

"I know where Inu Yasha is, girl. You couldn't fathom the link we share," the miko growled. "However, it would be foolhardy to expect that telling you where he is would accomplish anything. Neither you nor your demon hunter's pet could locate them if you tried. I'm going to take care of this."

"You…you're coming with me?" Kagome questioned with astonishment.

"I will not be your protector, girl. I'm going to find Inu Yasha so that I can assure his suffering with my own hands. If you hinder me, I'll leave you behind." She continued walking.

Kagome said nothing, pacing alongside the woman. Kikyo was going to help her—er, sort of. It gave her a second wind, now that they were on their way. She wanted to ask where exactly Inu Yasha was, but was scared that too many questions would annoy the miko into abandoning her. For now, she kept quiet, the thought of saving Inu Yasha firmly fixated in her mind.

As for the part where Kikyo tried to drag him to hell, she would worry about that bridge when she came to it…


	3. Preparing for the Journey

**To Save Him**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer – I do not own nor have any affiliation with Inu Yasha… the show, manga, etc.**

**** Author's notes: **I generally hate these, so I'll try to keep this brief. While I didn't get as many reviews as my ego might have liked, I'm certainly very happy to see that the much overdue chapter 2 had so many views in general, more than I anticipated. =] Thanks to everyone for reading the story.

By the way, oops!… I noticed while re-reading the last chapter that in my, er, excitement to post a new chapter, I uploaded the incomplete file of chapter 2! I have fixed it now, though, and it wasn't anything but an extra paragraph or 2 thrown in at the end. =p sorry!

After a few minutes of walking into the forest (which was a major pain, with her bicycle), Kagome noticed they were approaching a well-concealed fire. A minute more of deduction, and she realized that they were at the miko's camp-site.

It was almost bewildering, because Kagome had never really pictured the miko doing anything but…well, walking around with her soul snatchers, damning Inu Yasha, and shooting an arrow. Did the dead—undead—half-dead—oh, _whatever _the heck the priestess was considered, have to rest and eat, like everybody else?

She wanted to protest, to say that staying there would waste time, but she didn't want to anger Kikyo. Without her assistance, she wouldn't get anywhere in this situation…she shoved down her vague irritation at that thought with humility, reminding herself that she had searched for the miko for the good of her friends, and that her personal feelings regarding the woman needed to be temporarily set aside.

The priestess didn't bother to look at Kagome, only began to fiddle with the items she had obscured beside the fire. She didn't tell Kagome that they were staying the night, but considering Kikyo's "talkative" nature, she probably wasn't going to bother.

Frowning, Kagome set up her bicycle's kick-stand, and then gently lifted the lid to the basket that contained her friend. "Kirara…"she murmured gently, eyeing the still creature. She was breathing evenly, if labored, and shivering very lightly. Her condition hadn't gotten worse, thanks to the small aid Kagome had been able to provide her, but it certainly hadn't gotten better, either.

Kikyo had scoffed at Kagome's suggestion to heal Kirara in order to find her friends. Did she dare asking her for assistance once more? The creature's life was in the balance, and Kagome did not want to risk losing her good friend's dear, loyal pet.

Suddenly, as if reading her mind, Kikyo spoke. "Bring the animal to me."

Kagome obeyed, carrying the basket over to the priestess with great care. So that was what Kikyo had been fiddling with—something for Kirara. As she handed the basket over to the now-seated Kikyo, she saw a green paste-like substance plated on a large stretch of bark at Kikyo's side. Why did all of these concoctions have to look so disgusting? She couldn't help but make a funny face.

Kikyo scooped Kirara out of the basket with a great deal of tenderness. She cradled the small animal in her arms, and gave the hurt creature a soothing pet. "This will sting greatly, but you'll find your strength improved by the morning," she said to the half-alert creature. Kirara could only whimper. After another soft pat, she dragged her fingers across the gooey leaf, then began to rub the ointment upon the animal's sore frame in a delicate, circular motion. Kirara started to whimper some more. "Shh," Kikyo whispered soothingly.

It was so strange to watch the steely woman appear so soft and comforting. Kaede had once told her that this was how the miko had spent her life-protecting the jewel, and providing comforting assistance to those who needed aid. The compassion that had driven her in life lingered in the miko still. The fire cast a warm glow upon her pallid frame. She looked natural—alive. In that moment, Kagome understood how Inu Yasha could harbor such love for the woman. Not only was she beautiful, something about her provided an ease of mind, and she knew why Inu Yasha had been drawn to her. And that is why he cannot let her go, she thought sadly to herself.

I am the re-incarnated soul of Kikyo, Kagome said internally. For the first time, she wondered if she was anything like Kikyo during her lifetime. With the way Inu Yasha had initially responded to her—and with the incorrigible attitude he still often displayed—she seriously doubted it.

Kirara's whimpering continued, but had eased somewhat, and Kagome watched the woman gently put her back into the basket, wrapped in the broad leaf. Kirara lulled into a sleep almost instantaneously.

"Is she going to be okay now?" Kagome whispered hopefully.

"Yes. The small creature possesses much spirit, and was lucky. The region we are in has many potent herbs."

"Thank you."

"You need not. It was not done for you, but for the mercy of the creature." With that, Kikyo stood. "You would do well to get some sleep if you have any hope of keeping up," the woman added, turning from Kagome.

"Kikyo," Kagome blurted suddenly, "do we really have time to be resting like this? Inu Yasha and the others—"

Kikyo interrupted her with laughter that sounded genuinely amused. She turned to meet Kagome's gaze, a lingering smirk upon her doll-like features. "Time is the least of our worries, you silly girl. The place that contains Inu Yasha is unaffected by our sense of time. It is surrounded by strong magic that cannot comprehend. You may not even be able to pass through its barrier alive," she added.

Kikyo turned again. "I have some arrangements to make for this voyage. Rest now, so you are not entirely worthless." With that, the woman made her way off into the dark expanse of forest.

_You may not even be able to pass through its barrier alive…_the words echoed in her mind. That was certainly comforting. Kagome struggled to push the thought of her mind, instead focusing on the faces of her lost companions. "Tomorrow, Inu Yasha…" she murmured with a yawn. "Tomorrow, I promise…."

With that thought, the heavily fatigued girl drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
